Project INFORM (Information for Rural Medicine) proposes the establishment of an electronic health care information and education network which will link the offices of the Magnolia Coastlands Area Health Education Center (AHEC), Henderson Library of Georgia Southern University (GSU), Memorial Health University Medical Center (MHUMC), and eleven community hospitals and mental health facilities in southeast Georgia. The project has two broad objectives: 1) to provide rural health care facilities (having no libraries or limited ones) with access to health care information resources available at GSU, MHUMC, and elsewhere; and 2) to provide training on accessing and evaluating quality consumer health information. The specific aims of this collaborative project are: 1) to employ an Outreach Librarian to provide services, training and promotion; 2) to upgrade, add, or introduce computer equipment at the sites; 3) to provide Internet connectivity and access to resources statewide by means of the Georgia Interactive Network for Medical Information (GaIN); 4) to train site contacts and health care professionals on-site; 5) to train consumers and health care professionals in finding and evaluating consumer health information.